Beyond Their Wildest Dreams
by JJRogueAngel
Summary: When Bella goes off to occupy Jacob until his imprint grows up, where does that leave Edward exactly? Two jilted beings find each other, and each finds comfort, among other things, in the other. Very much AU. Rated M for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Leah POV**

Weeks. He'd spent weeks hanging around the cottage. Sometimes alone, sometimes joined by his daughter, if other members of his family weren't jeopardizing her.

How did I know? Because I spent weeks in the distance, watching like the creeper he used to be. Basking in the fact that I wasn't the only one that had been left behind. For some reason our shared misery brought me comfort. Until that day, anyway.

That day, I got a bit too close. I don't know what I was thinking. One moment I was sitting on the forest floor, well out of view and smelling distance as I usually did, while he sat among the neglected roses in the garden outside the little cottage, a book open in his lap. The next, he was turning his head to look over his shoulder, an amused smile playing over his lips before he announced:

"You don't have to sit by yourself, you know. I know you're there."

Shit. SHIT! After all the care I'd taken to hide myself, how did he…? Of course. He's been reading my mind. He'd known every day that I'd been there, and every thought I'd had. He'd probably been pretending to read the book in his hands while he reached into every corner of my mind. I should have known. The crap he read couldn't have been as funny as he made it out to be. Yeah… I'd forgotten that little tidbit. I try to remember as little about the leeches as I have to.

"Unless, of course, you'd like me to seek you out…"

He just wasn't going to leave this alone, was he? I should have never started this, shouldn't have chased the temporary numbing of a supposedly unsuspecting kindred spirit. Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself up off the ground, dusting the dirt and leaves from my ass before I let myself slowly walk to the clearing where the little cottage was settled. Wordlessly, I took a look around, using my closer vantage point to actually SEE the place. It was like something out of a fairy tale. Or it would have been if the bitch had continued her upkeep. Vines had spring out of control along the walls as well as along the ground, nearly choking out the grass, which grew in patches nearly up to my knees. The roses that we all thought she took great pride in were all turning brown, shriveling from the neglect they were suffering.

As I kept my stance on the edge of the untended lawn, I raised a dull glance to my former silent partner, realizing that the cottage wasn't the only thing that looked run down. His hair and clothes were both a mess, as if he hadn't changed in days. Judging from the dried spots of blood on his shirt, he probably hadn't. At least he'd been feeding, and we didn't have to worry about him wasting away, or whatever happened to ticks when they didn't. When my eyes reached his face, I found the same annoying smirk he'd had moments ago.

"Well, I guess you found me out." I shrug one shoulder, trying to keep my mind as clear as possible as I look towards the door of the empty cottage. "You're alone. I suppose they're at it again?"

**Edward POV**

Well, that was quite a slap in the face, wasn't it? I suppose there are a great many qualities that Leah Clearwater possesses. Tact, it appears, isn't one of them.

But she was right. Everyone knew what was happening. Lately, Bella had been disappearing, pretty much every day. She'd make a lame excuse about going shopping with Alice, or needing to add to our already-expansive library. She was full of shit, and I knew it. She always showed up empty-handed and freshly washed, and Alice's mind had no evidence of a shopping trip. My thoughts were confirmed when Jake lets his thoughts slip. They'd been meeting up, sometimes daily, and fucking each other's brains out. The only thing keeping me from ripping the mutt's head off was my daughter. She had no idea what was going on, and the second Jake returned from one of their trysts, she was glued to his side. What could I say? Daddy's girl holds the reigns. So, ever the martyr when it came to Bella, I reigned it in and resigned to our home.

What a fucking wimp I am.

I gave the tall, tan girl in front of me a reproachful glance, my jaw set for a moment before I replied, "Yep."

She let out an exasperated groan and her hands moved to her hips. "You're still letting that happen? I'm surprised his head isn't on a stake yet." She paused, her lips set to say more, but I already knew what she was going to say: _Hers, too._

"You know why I haven't." I raised an eyebrow at her before I continued, "Your father would have done the same for you."

She snorted out a laugh at that, and I was a little shocked. "Oh, sure. That's why he told me after a while to just be happy for Sam and Emily." Her stare turned icy as the images of the happy couple flashed through her head, as they had every single time I was around her. And I thought I was clingy…

"You know, he probably had his reasons." I shrugged and set the unread book in my hands on the bench beside me. "Fathers tend to do that, and he only wanted to see how happy. Guarantee."

"Oh, sure." She fired back. "That's what it was." She turned her back, moving to walk back into the woods. "Sorry I interrupted your misery, Leech. It won't happen again."

When Leah turned her back to me, I was stuck with a lonely feeling. I realized she'd been the only real contact I'd had beside Renesmee. A child can only keep you so much company, and Bella was as far away as can be. She mostly visited with Esme, Rose, and Alice, and only came to the cottage for clothes and to escort our daughter when she came and went. I knew I had my family's support, but they knew y wishes: act like nothing is out of the ordinary, and stay away. I quickly stood up and flew to stand behind Leah, watching her halt almost immediately. She kept her back to me, but tilted her head, waiting for me to speak.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" I snapped my mouth shut, angry at how desperate the question made me sound. When she didn't answer, I pressed further. "I could use the company… and I really think you could, too."

I forced myself to not dip into her thoughts as she considered, and instead focused on her back, watching the lean muscles of her back flex as she crossed her arms over her chest. Without warning, she turned to face me, and I found my gaze trained on her chest.

"Eyes up here, Cullen." She said with a smirk.

I snapped my gaze up to hers and mumbled quickly, "Yeah… sorry."

She rolled her eyes and reached out to flick the collar of my dingy shirt. "Tell you what. Find some new clothes, and for fuck's sake take a shower… and I'll think about it."

Staring at her dumbly, I simply nodded my head in response before she turned and picked up her trail to the woods again, waving over her shoulder and calling back, "Tomorrow, then."

* * *

**It's been a while since I got the writing bug. I've neglected my other stories GREATLY, but I was quite inspired recently and am very excited about this story. Any feedback is adored!**

**And... *insert obligatory disclaimer about SM owning Twilight and all***


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah POV**

Part of me didn't want to come back the next day, but sometime around noon, I found myself following the same path I usually did to the small cottage in the middle of the forest. Sure Edward was a vampire, and nothing I should really get mixed up with, but a part of me – the part that still tugged at my heart when I was reminded of Sam and Emily – knew what it felt like, and knew he shouldn't go through this alone. I spotted him as I approached, with what was probably the same book from the day before open on his lap. I stopped for a moment, almost turning around before I saw him lift his head. He knew I was there, so I picked up my pace again, stopping next to the bench where he sat.

"So you do listen." I gave Edward a smirk when I took notice of his immaculate appearance. "I suppose I can stay, then…" I noticed him smiling slightly as I took a seat on the opposite end of the bench, slinging my arm over the back as I crossed my legs.

He let out a chuckle while he closed his book, setting it off to the side and nodding. "It would be nice if you did, even if all we're going to talk about are my grooming habits."

There was no way I was going to get down and dirty with him about that, so I changed my position, leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees as I shake my head. "Uh uh… that's not what you're going to talk about. Just… think of me as your own personal therapist." I reached up and tapped the tip of my finger against his forehead, smiling as I commanded, "Spill."

I knew he could hear my biggest question in my head: _Why are you letting this go on? _Instantly, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes darkened in anger. "Renesmee…" He trailed off, and I just knew he had more, so I lifted my eyebrow, prompting him with my thoughts to go on. "I promised. I promised so long ago… anything to make her happy. No matter what she chooses. And, even if it's a bit late, she's chosen Jake. Who am I to argue?"

His answer almost had me on my feet, frustrated that he was going to sacrifice himself for someone that was only going to take him for granted. "Really? Fucking really? You're just going to let her walk over you like that? After all you've done for her?" I could barely control the words coming out of my mouth, his own weakness fueling my rage – not over Bella and Jake, but over Sam and Emily. I'd given up a lot for Sam, would have given even more, and I fought for him. It was in vain, but I fought. And everyone knew I'd lost, but the fact that I just didn't give up on things, like Edward was doing, couldn't be denied.

My outburst seemed to startle him, and he gaped at me before he spoke again. "Renesmee will grow up, and Jacob will be tugged back to her. Where will Bella be then? I do have eternity, after all…"

"So what? You're just going to sit around and mope? Read a lifetime's worth of books? Just WAIT for Bella to realize the error of her ways? Honestly, that is NO way to live. You can't be serious!" I couldn't help the volume of my voice, or the wild gestures my hands formed. I must have looked like a serious mad woman as I stared blazingly back at him. "Live a little! What's the point of immortality if you don't take advantage?"

**Edward POV**

All I could do was stare while Leah ranted on, amused by her movements and the exaggerated inflections she seemed to put on everything. Clearly, she didn't know the secret to getting by as long as I had was not flying off the handle over every little thing. "Leah…" I started, but it fell on deaf ears, and she continued her speech. I got to my feet and tried again, louder this time. "Leah…"

Nothing. She went on, asking why I didn't take advantage of my immortality. Without a thought, I stepped in front of her, gripping the tops of her arms, the contact almost like grasping hot coal in my freezing hands as I shook her once and spoke once more, my face inches from hers. "Leah… are you quite done?"

She blinked at me as her mouth snapped shut, her whole body tense in my grip. Her shocked silence only lasted a moment before she pulled from my grip and stood rooted in front of me, her nose wrinkling slowly while she flatly state, "You're fucking freezing."

"Yeah? I hadn't noticed…" I gave her a wink and touched my hand to her bare shoulder, making her growl and jerk back, glaring at me when she rubbed her chilled skin.

"Touching wasn't part of the deal, Leech," she muttered, taking another step back for good measure.

I held my hands up in surrender, backing towards the bench until my knees hit the solid metal. "Fine, fine… truce?" I asked, taking a seat and giving her a curious look.

She rolled her eyes at this and stalked back to the opposite end of the bench and sat down, leaning her back against the high arm before she brazenly propped her feet in my lap, clearly making herself comfortable. "Fine. Truce."

My gaze dropped to her feet, my thoughts toying with batting them away. I thought better of it and focused on her face. "So… live a little, you say? I have to admit, I've been kind of stuck where I am. What would you suggest?"

She raised a finger and tapped it against her lips as her thoughts flew erratically from one to the next. I could only imagine they were all things she would do if she had the same freedom as me. Finally, she tilted her head and gave me a quizzical look. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, Cullen. Whatever pops into your head. Just do it."

With those words, there was a single click in my head. I gave Leah a slow smile as she waited for my response. Oh, if she knew what she had just set loose…

* * *

**I can't help wanting to write more already! After all this time, I'm inspired again! Thanks for all the comments already. More will come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah POV**

Edward never got to tell me what he had in mind. One second he had a mischievous smile spread over his face, and the next, he was jerking his head around towards the path leading through the trees not far from us. I followed his gaze, just barely picking out the sound of high-pitched giggles. We were about to have company.

There was no way I was sticking around for an awkward family reunion. I rolled my eyes and swung my legs around, planting my feet on the ground in one swift motion. I glanced at Edward and shrugged one shoulder up to my ear. He answered with a nod, and I headed off in the opposite direction, disappearing from view just before I heard Edward greet his visitors.

The next day, against my better judgment, I found myself following the same path through the woods. I could have stayed away. After all, I made no promises. I guess you could say I felt like we had something in common, which was more than I could say about, well, anyone else I knew.

Everything around the cottage was empty when I approached. Edward wasn't at his usual post on the bench, and the whole place seemed abandoned. I stood for a moment, looking for any sign of movement. The smell alone suggested he was there, but it was a leech house. It was probably everywhere. "Well… whatever," I muttered to myself before I turned to leave. I started to take my first step away when I heard the click of a door open, and then two simple words:

"Thank you."

I glanced over my shoulder, and there he stood. He was framed by the doorway, covered in the shadows of the cottage, and looked an absolute mess. I turned and gave him a curious look. "Me? Why me?"

He stepped out into the light, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his crumpled pants, and gave me a shrug. "Because you came here again? I have some company?"

I brushed off Edward's explanation, wandering over to sit on the empty bench where I usually found him and sitting down before I gave him a sideways glance. "You look like hell, you know? What happened?"

He shook his head and gestured for me to take a seat, sullenly moving to sit next to me. The silence is awkward before he spills about how Bella and Alice brought Renesmee to the cottage the day before. About how, even though we'd spent all our time outside, they had smelled me, and questioned him about it. About how Bella had pitched a fit over things that hadn't even remotely happened. The selfish bitch wanted to have her cake and eat it, too.

I only nodded in response. I was pissed over it all. Bella was off with Jake, but Edward was supposed to what? Just sit around? Wait for her to come back? Mope and sigh and be there when she got it out of her system? No. I wasn't going to let her undo every part of her mess that I was trying to fix. It was bullshit. There had to be something…

I couldn't believe the thought that went through my head next. I don't think Edward could either. He turned and gave me a wide-eyed stare, the way I'd probably look at me, too. He finally broke the silence, shaking his head quickly and muttering over and over,"No. No no no. No."

Anyone that knows me knows I love a challenge. As soon as his response is out of his mouth, I give him a smirk, then go against everything that's been drilled into my head since I phased for the first time by leaning closer and whispering, "Why not give them something to really talk about?"

He rolls his eyes and gives me a scowl. Clearly, he knows my plan by now. And he knows that there are only two things that have stopped me before.

Bella, of course. But that reason has gone out the window now. I couldn't stand her before, but now, I downright despised her.

Oh, and he's my mortal enemy.

But revenge is revenge. And more often than not, it's sweet.

Driven by my plan, I rise to my feet and move in front of him, placing my hand square in the middle of his chest and pushing him against the back of the bench. He didn't fight me, but opened his mouth to protest. Nothing came out.

Giving him a sly smirk, I pressed a finger to his icy lips. "You don't have to do anything," I uttered slyly as I sunk to my knees in front of him. "But you may not want to stick to that…"

**Edward POV**

I couldn't deny the fact that I'd thought of this. In fact, there wasn't a single male whose mind I'd been in who hadn't. But I'd been in hers, too, and she wasn't remotely interested. Until now. I could see flashes of anger, revenge, and… desire? No… she must not be thinking straight right now.

Leah pulled her finger away from my lips and rested both hands on my knees, slowly running them up my thighs. Between the contact, the heat of her hands radiating through my pants, and the sudden look in her eye - almost like she was ready to devour me - I felt my cock spring to life, my slacks instantly tightening.

That was exactly the response she wanted. As I watched her tongue sweep over her lips, she moved her hands up and expertly unbuckled my belt. She definitely wasn't wasting any time. But after our surprise yesterday, you could never tell, right? While I was distracted by my thoughts, Leah's skilled fingers undid the button of my pants and slowly pulled the zipper down, allowing her to slip her hand down over my boxers. I quickly snapped out of my daze when her fingers went further, finally reaching their target.

I knew I was in trouble when she pulled my cock free and let out a moan, and suddenly I felt her tongue against me, tracing a fiery trail from base to tip and forcing me to suck in an unneeded breath.

She'd barely started and I wasn't going to last. It had been weeks since I'd been touched like this, and… well it just felt so good. She wrapped her lips around my shaft, and my hands flew to her hair, my fingers tangling in her short locks while I resisted the urge to lift my hips from the bench and fill her hot mouth with one thrust.

She knew just what I was thinking, and suddenly the tip of my shaft was at the back of her throat. It felt like my cock was surrounded by fire, and I let out a strangled yelp at her movement and tugged her hair, almost pulling her away. She didn't budge at my reaction, instead massaging her heated tongue against my skin as she pulls up at her own pace, then wrapping her hand around my icy length before she started moving with a long, languid rhythm. I managed to hold myself back, but as she kept her pace, her hot mouth still tight around my cock, I felt my ass buck off of the bench before I stuttered out between between my grunts and moans, "Le- Leah... I... I'm going to..."

I thought that with that she'd be done, and would pull away. But not Leah. She picked up her pace, her hand tightening around my length as she moved it and her mouth over me. Once more, I lifted off of the bench, my jaw going slack and my head falling back before I felt myself spill into her mouth. She slowed her movements, swallowing all I had to give before she slipped her lips from around my spent cock and looked up at me.

I was at a loss for words while I watched Leah. Her lips parted as she wiped the corner of them with her thumb, then she gave me a coy smile as she braced against my knees and leaned in close, whispering in a low, sexy tone, "Let them talk about that... I'm sure they will. I'll see you tomorrow, Cullen."

With that, she turned and started walking away, like she didn't just have my cock in her mouth. Like nothing had happened at all. I finally composed myself before she stepped into the trees, adjusting myself and doing up my pants as I affirm, "Tomorrow, Leah."

But after what she'd just done to me, there's no telling what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

**So now we're getting to the juicy bits. Have to admit that this part of the conversation stuck in my head the most. Meet the main inspiration for this story!**

**And to a very special reader, DangerQuill: I have many conversations with a very special person, and they cover everything. That person inspires me, and they know who they are xxx**

**Thanks for so many reviews! Keep them coming!**


End file.
